Objects such as tape measures are commonly designed with spring clips for attachment to belts so that one can keep these objects handy without interfering with one's freedom of motion when they are not in use. For large tape measures, the spring clips are fairly stiff, frequently requiring two hands to open such a clip to slip it over a belt. If the clip is only moderately stiff, it is susceptible to inadvertent disengagement by accidental jostling or being knocked sideways by the user's arm, other tools, or objects such as railings that the user might bump against. This presents a particularly serious problem when one is working at construction sites at a substantial height from the ground. Dropping the tape measure can mean losing it, or if it can be retrieved, the loss of considerable work time in doing so. Dropping a tape measure from a considerable height also presents a serious hazard to persons passing below it.